Weapons
This page is basically just a list of all the weapons from The Last Story. Top 10 Highest Attack #Zan Lance #Traive #Stranger #Lightning Axe #Rune Blade #Nameless Nothingness #Magmarak #Black Hole/Starburst #Divine Poet #Guardian Fang Top 5 Highest Magic Attack Because that there are not enough Magical Weapons, I am only going to put 5. Also, the prize weapons as well as North/South Wing are counted as magical weapons but they do not have the magical attack. Joke weapons also pass as magical weapons since their mag attack is good as well, but we don't want to put it in this category. #Witchcraft #Sorcerer #Wisdom Dagger #Affection Dagger #Enchanter Note: The Arganan Dagger has the highest Physical Attack for a magical weapon in the game. Melee Weapons These bonuses appear originally, or upgraded up to at least 3+. #Airblade: 30% chance to recover 25% of health #Black Hole: Ice Element and Skill Bar recovery rate #Blade: 1% chance to deal 2x damage #Blood Sword: Absorb 30-50%+ of the damage dealth by a back attack 5%+ chance of looting items #Blue Blade: Ice Element and skill bar recovery rate #Caliburn: Light Element and 20% chance of critical #Chaos Blade: 100% chance 0.5 health restores per second when SP gauge is full. #Crescent Moon: 80% chance dealing 1.2x damage #Death: Slash damage 1.5x and 5% chance inflicting Instant Death #Defender: Damage reduced by guard 50% #Demon: 20% chance recover a life when defeating enemies #Divine Poet: 5% chance inflicting charm #East Wing: 5% chance inflicting Petrify #Emperor: Life is set to 1 and has a 30% chance to restore 30% of damage dealt #Fallen Angel: Star Element and Vertical Slice damage 1.3x #Fang: Ice Element #Flame Lizard: Fire Elemental and 1.4x damage to reptids #General Sword: No attributes sold for 18300G #Gladiator: 20% chance for critical #Grand Swell: Nature Element and breaks spider's front guard #Guardian Blade: Nature Element and 20% chance for critical #Guardian Fang: Nature Element and 30% chance for critical #Gurak Blade: Deals 2x increased damage to Gurak #Gurak Edge: Deals 1.6x increased damage to Gurak #Healel: 80% chance recovering 10% of health #Justice: 10% chance of recovering 50% HP during a chain #Karma: Fire Element #Killer Cutter: 5% chance to inflict instant death #Knight Sword: Deals 1.4x+ damage to beast and spiders #Lapis Lazuli: Star Elemental and gathering burst deals 5x damage #Lightning Axe: 10% chance inflicting paralyze and 30% chance of performing a lightning strike attack. #Magmarak: Deals 2x damage to Gurak and deals 2x damage on vertical slice #Nameless: Ice Damage and 1% chance overcoming defense #Nameless Nothingness: Ice Damage and 20% chance overcoming defense #Nightmare: 15%+ SP accumulation #Ogre Hammer: Overcomes ogres' defenses and 10% chance of performing a nature attack. #Paladin: Light Element and 100% chance guarding will restore 10% of health lost #Para Axe 10% chance of inflicting paralysis #Phantom Sword: 80% chance to deal 1.5x damage to humans #Rapier: Diffusing while using Vertical Slice causes 50% more damage #Reptid Edge: Deals 1.6x increased damage to Reptids #Rising Sun: When chaining, 30% chance on to overcome enemy's defense #Rogue Edge: Deals 3x damage on Slash #Rune Blade: 5% chance deal 2x damage #Sanctuary: Light Element and 20% chance for critical #Sixfold Fiend: Darkness Element and 2x damage to humans #Speed Star: 15%+ movement speed #Starburst: Fire Element and magic diffusion 4x damage #Stranger: Star Element, 15%+ movement speed and slash damage 2x #Sun Blade: Fire Element and Magic diffusion 4x damage #Traive (Zael and Dagran only): 80% chance healing 20% health back #Undead Edge: Deals 1.5x damage to undead enemies #West Wing: 5% chance inflicting Sticky #Wooden Grand: Nature Element and breaking spider's front guard #Zan Lance: Regular arrows become burst arrows #Zoran's Sword: Darkness Element Magic Weapons #Affection Dagger (Yurick only): SP accumulation 30%+ and casting speed 80%+ #Arganan Dagger: Light Element and 40% casting speed at max SP #Dagger: 80% chance to inflict 1.2x its magic damage #Enchanter:10% chance of recovering 10% HP when attacking #Gurak Dagger: 5% chance dealing magical damage is 3x #Magic Dagger10% chance to recover 25% of the damage taken #Memento Dagger (Yurick only) #North Wing: Magic damage increased to 1.6x and 20%+ casting speed #Sorcerer: 30% chance to inflict 1.2x damage and 20%+ casting speed #South Wing: At max SP, casting time is increased by 50% #Wisdom Dagger:10% chance to receive no damage #Witchcraft: SP accumulation 40% and 20%+ casting speed Prize Weapons #Claw Sword: 50% chance Gathering Burst recovers 100% health lost and P/M does 1.3x damage #Coral:30% chance vertical slice inflicts paralyze and phys/mag deals 1.3x damage #Dragoon: 50% chance Gathering Burst heals 25% of damage dealt to allies and P/M does 1.3x damage #Eclipse: Slow Effect on Gathering increased by 5x and deals 1.3x damage #Prophet: 15%+ chance slash inflicts instant death and P/M does 1.3x damage #Rose: 50% chance Gathering burst does 10x damage and phys/mag does 1.3x damage #Spirale: 50% chance Vertical Slide deals 2x damage and P/M does 1.3x damage #Squishy Hammer: 10% chance recover 10% health and P/M does 1.3x damage #Sunflower: 30% chance Gathering burst inflicts dizzy and P/M does 1.3x damage #Trident: 50% chance Vertical Slide does 2x damage and P/M does 1.3x damage #Zero Sword: 15% movement speed and P/M does 1.3x damage Joke Weapons #Axe: 1% chance inflicting Instant Death. #Chair: 10% chance inflicting Silence. #Frying Pan: 10% chance inflicting Charm. #Hammer: 10% chance inflicting Silence. #Hoe: 1% chance dealing Instant Death. #Kitchen Knife: 5% chance receiving gold from 30% damage dealt. #Ladle: 10% chance to receive gold from 30% of damage dealt to enemies. #Lance: 10% chance inflicting Petrify. #Leek: 10% chance inflicting Sticky. #Pitchfork: 5% chance inflicting Paralyze. #Wine Bottle: 10% chance inflicting Dizzy. #Wood Club: 10% chance inflicting Dizzy. Blunt Swords #Blunt Copper Sword No attributes Sold for 2000G #Blunt Silver Sword No attributes Sold for 5000G #Blunt Gold Sword No attributes Sold for 8000G #Blunt Diamond Sword No attributes Sold for 16000G #Blunt Truth Sword No attributes Sold for 30000G Bombs Bombs are cylindrical weapons used against certain bosses. They come in three types: Daze Bomb, Flare Bomb, and Heal Bomb. The Daze Bomb is green in color, Flare Bomb is orange, and Heal Bomb is white. All of these are also found in both Co-op and Deathmatch of Multiplayer. Crossbow It's the only long-ranged weapon in the game, it uses arrows as ammunition, the only characters that can use it are Zael, Horace and Calista (just in Chapter 27), but several non-playable allies carry them as well. In Multiplayer Deathmatch, every character can use a type of crossbow. Crossbows: Crossbows can be upgraded up to 5+ by using a common item called Sylph's Bowstring. *Deadly Crossbow: a crossbow which bestows death. 80% chance a headshot inflicts Death. *Fast Crossbow: a crossbow that excels at rapid-fire performance. 30% chance headshots deal 8x damage. *Sniper Crossbow: a crossbow suitable for sniping. 25% chance headshots deal 12x damage and headshot damage is 3x. *Standard Crossbow: default crossbow from the beginning. 10% chance of inflicting paralyze and 25% chance of dealing a 3x headshot. Arrows: Arrows can be used in the story and online. However, mages do not have arrow, but they do have something to shoot that corresponds to their element. *Arrows: Default Arrows (can be upgraded to 99+ damage). *Burst Arrows: Fire Element, destroys environmental objects and deals high damage to Wyms and archers. *Charm Arrow (Sidequest): Can make anybody fall in love with the user for a few minutes. *Fireworks: Distracts certain NPCs. *Paralysis Arrows: Paralyzes enemies. *Prank Bananas: Makes enemies and NPCs slip; useful in many situations... *Silver Arrow: Weakens and deals high damage to vampires; can be obtained in Chapter 20 and 36, can also be bought from Zoran later in the game. *Sleep Arrows (only in Chapter 27): Puts guards to sleep. *Wizard Slayer: Deals high damage to mages. *Annihilator Arrows (Online): deals Large Non-Elemental damage. *Elemental Arrows (Online): Only mages can use these. They correspond to their users' type of magic example: [[Calista] shoots holy arrows]. *Heal Arrow (Online): Heals 2000 health to allies. *Light Arrows (Online): Only Berith can shoot these. These arrows are red in color and explode on impact. *Thunder Arrows (Online): Only Zangurak and Zepha can shoot these. Deals lightning damage. Category:Mechanics Category:Equipment Category:Weapons